Edward Nygma (New Earth-Six)
History The End of Heroes When all the heroes began to die, Riddler went into hiding to come up with a plan to deal with the all the other villains who will try to take over Gotham when the remaining heroes die. The Civil War of Evil When the war between the The Secret Society of Super-Villains and the Injustice League began, Riddler remain in hiding due to a distrust of both Lex Luthor and Ra's al Ghul. Riddler eventually came out of hiding when he was contacted by the leader of a new faction of villains known as the Legion of Doom. The leader of the Legion offered Nygma a position in the Legion and offered him the use of the Legion's base in Slaughter Swamp and gives him the coordinates for it. Riddler proceeds to tell the Legion Leader he will think about, which ends the conversation between the two. Riddler would consider the proposal and eventually travel to Legion's base in Slaughter Swamp after his safe-house is attacked by Checkmate who believed it to be a Society safe-house. Upon arriving the Legion's Leader contact Riddler again and asks if he has accepted the position, which Nygma response with a yes. Gathering Allies Riddler upon joining the Legion was given the task of recruiting members to help contend with both The Society and Injustice League. Riddler soon decided to begin his recruiting at Arkham Asylum, where during an attack by The Society, he managed to free and recruit both Hush and James Gordon, Jr. during the chaos. The three attempt to move away from Arkham, but are quickly attacked by soldiers from Checkmate, moments after exiting the asylum. The three were quickly surrounded by Checkmate and about to be capture, when Firefly showed up and sets the soldiers on fire with his flamethrower. Riddler thankful for his intervention convinces Firefly to join them by promising that if he does he can burn more things. The four quickly retreat to The Hall of Doom to come up with a plan. The four eventually arrive at the Hall of Doom to discover Professor Ivo working on Amazo. Suprised by his presence, Riddler asks Ivo why he was there. Ivo responds by saying that the leader of the Legion asked him to join. Riddler skeptical of Ivo asks him who the leader is if he asked him personally. Ivo reveals that the leader does not want the Riddler to know who he is yet and that the time for him to learn his identity will come soon and the Riddler will have to trust him. Falcone Gang After finishing establishing the Legion of Doom, Riddler decides that they need allies to help gain control of Gotham. Riddler decides the best ally being the Falcone Gang, who have yet to associate with either the Society or Injustice League, due to being at war with Black Mask's and Penguin's respective gangs. Riddler sets up a meeting between a Falcone Gang representative and a Legion representative. Riddler makes James the Legion representative and sends him to meet them at the Gotham Cemetery. Category:HumansCategory:GeniusesCategory:Weapons ExpertsCategory:Tactical AnalysisCategory:Advanced Technology WielderCategory:Technology InterfaceCategory:New Earth-SixCategory:Legion of Doom (New Earth-Six)Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Villains